Return home/Ending
(After defeating and sending off Kahmunrah and his crew, the group climbed down from the crow’s nest on the other rope ladder and cheered for Link, who emerged wearing one of Kahmunrah’s hats) Group: Hooray for Captain Link! Link: Alright, you hearty crew! We’re casting off! (Mavis, Johnny, Dracula, the Mummy, the Frankenstein Monster, the Invisible Man, the Werewolf, Webby, and the Lost Boys saluted in agreement and went to their positions) Link: Heave those halyards! (Rika and Zelda spoke up to them) Rika: Link? (Realizes and curtsies) Oh, I mean Captain Link? Zelda: (Curtsies) May we have a word with you? Link: (Bows) At your service, madams. Zelda: Could you tell us where we are sailing? Rika: We are curious. Link: To London, my dears. I’m taking you home. Rika: Aw, Link. Thank you. Zelda: Yeah. Thank you. Rika: Guys, guess what? We’re going home! (Jiji and the London kids cheered upon hearing that. Link turned to his crew) Link: Man the capstan! Hoist anchor! (Webby and the Lost Boys then raised the ship’s anchor) Link: Fairy dust! (Yuffie, Zak, and Crysta saluted) Yuffie, Zak, and Crysta: Right! (Then they sprinkled fairy dust all over the ship and it flew up into the sky off the lagoon. In the Monster encampment and Mermaid Lagoon, the rest of the Monsters and the mermaids were watching this in amazement at the flying ship as it disappeared into the night sky. Later in London, Jiji, Beethoven, and the kids carefully climbed off the ship and into the nursery through the window. Link then noticed Zelda feeling sad as she left the ship and spoke up to her) Link: Wanna come and live with us? (Zelda got surprised and turned to her friends) Rika: We have many different paths. Whatever you choose, we’ll agree. (Zelda thought it over and turned to Link sadly) Zelda: I’m needed here. Link: Then I could stay with you. Zelda: No. You have to go back. Link: I can’t leave you. Zelda: You never will. No matter what happens. I’ll always be with you forever. (They held their hands and started singing) Zelda: (Singing) It may be just pretend Link: (Singing) And soon the dream will end Link and Zelda: (Singing) But just for this moment Let's pretend that it’s real (Once they finished singing, they smiled at each other and kissed. After they finished kissing, Yuffie, Zak, and Crysta then flew over the London kids and magically changed them back into their pajamas. Webby and the Lost Kids watched this, touched to tears. Afterwards, the ship left with Link, Batty, Yuffie, Crysta, Zak, Webby, the Lost Boys, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, the Werewolf, the Frankenstein Monster, the Mummy, and the Invisible Man in it. Later, while the other kids went to sleep in their beds, Kiki, Jiji, and May returned Beethoven to the backyard and leashed him. Then the three returned to the nursery. Then, 11:00 struck in the grandpa clock in the foyer as Marina and Sinbad walked up the stairs towards the nursery with an unleashed Beethoven, who is happy to be back in the house again. Marina had done what she promised Jiji and the kids to do: Change Sinbad’s mind about both Rika and Beethoven during the party) Marina: Sinbad, I’m so glad you changed your mind about Rika. After all, she’s still a child. Even Beethoven himself is a loyal dog servant. Sinbad: (Yawns) Marina, you know I never mean these things. (To Beethoven) Right, Beethoven? (Beethoven nods happily. Once in the nursery, Marina noticed Rika’s bed is empty) Marina: (Gasps) Rika?! (She turned to the window and saw Rika, Zelda, Kiki, Jiji, and May sleeping there. Marina turned the light on as Beethoven ran up to them and shook them awake) Marina: Rika, what are you, Jiji, Kiki, Zelda, and May doing there? (After groggily waking up, Jiji and the girls noticed Marina and Rika ran up and hugged her) Rika: Oh, Mother! We are back! May: It’s good to see you again! Marina: (Confused) See us again? Sinbad: (Confused) Back? Rika: All except the Lost Boys and Girl. Kiki: They were not ready. Sinbad: (Confused) Lost Boys and G...? Not ready for what? Zelda: To grow up. Rika: That’s why they went back to Neverland. Sinbad: (Confused) Neverland? Rika: Yes, but I am. Sinbad: (Confused) You are...? Rika: Ready to grow up. Sinbad: (Realizing) Oh that’s right. Actually, about that. Maybe I was a little.... (During Sinbad’s line, Marina, Kiki, Jiji, and May were tucking the sleeping kids in their beds) Zelda: Anyway, we had such a wonderful adventure! Kiki: Yuffie, Crysta, and the mermaids. Jiji: Not to mention the friendly Monsters. Rika: And Mavis and her husband Jonathan. Zelda: And Link Pan. He is the most wonderful of all of them! Rika: That’s right. Even when we got kidnapped, we.... Sinbad: (Surprised) Kidnapped?! Rika: Let me finish. We knew Link would save us and he did. May: And we even called him a dress wearer. (They laugh) May: Well, actually, we called Captain Kahmunrah that, that is. Kiki: And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky. Zelda: And Link and I shared our first kiss. Jiji: Which I admit is romantic. (Jiji and the girls went to the window as Sinbad got tired) Sinbad: Marina, let’s go to bed. (He slowly walked toward the door to leave the nursery. Jiji and the girls saw the ship far away in the sky in front of the moon) Rika: Mother, he is really wonderful. Zelda: You should see how well he sails this ship. (Seeing the ship, Marina called out to Sinbad) Marina: Sinbad? Sinbad! Sinbad: Now what, Marina? (He noticed the ship and got surprised. He then turned to Beethoven who noticed the ship and smiled) Sinbad: Beethoven, did you see...? (Beethoven nods and he and Sinbad went to the window feeling nostalgic and happy. Even Marina started to feel the same thing) Sinbad: You know, I have a strange feeling that I’ve seen that ship before. A long time ago when I was a young boy. Marina: (Happily) Sinbad, dear. I too remember this ship. Rika: (Happily) Mother, Father. How wonderful. Kiki, Jiji, May, and Zelda: (Happily) Yeah.... (And they watched happily as the ship disappeared behind the clouds past the moon) Chorus: (Singing) When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly The end A Peter Pan Parodies Wiki story Category:Fan Fiction